


Almost Perfect

by ValeryKae (valorikei)



Series: Stan x Kyle [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Choking, Established Relationship, Imaginationland Arc (South Park), M/M, Multi, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kyle, Selfcest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, VK Drabs, side stendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/ValeryKae
Summary: Kyle journeys back to Imaginationland to fulfill a fantasy of his. /Style, 3some, a bit angsty.





	Almost Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shocked this hasn't been done before, so if you know of a fic where it's been done before I want to see it! Please enjoy!
> 
> This takes place in primarily Imaginationland, which is a wonderful, magical place. Hope you guys like angst!

His breath trembled with the last note of the hymn, green eyes opening to determine where exactly he had ended up. After all those years, he didn't think he would be able to remember the song, and yet here he was…

The candy trees and undergrowth seemed mostly familiar if distant in his memory, but Kyle didn't both with reminiscing on old times past. He dusted himself off with a handful of strategic pats, surveying the area. Not an ideal place, but he itched too much to worry about that much at the moment. "Stan," he exhaled and shut his eyes, summoning a visual of his dearest friend, his handsome crush. When he opened his eyes he found Stan standing there in the outfit he had worn that day, composed of his sneakers, jeans, a black shirt with some band's image plastered across it, his brown bomber jacket, and signature hat. Stan looked down at himself in confusion, before tipping his head back and smiling that sweet, adorable smile at Kyle.

"Hey, Kyle," he chuckled, his breathy voice sending Kyle's heart rapidly beating away with just two easy syllables. He choked up, unsure of what to say as his Stan glanced around before taking a step closer, his blue eyes looking at everything around him curiously. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Kyle murmured softly, a shiver running up his spine as he raised a hand and cupped Stan's face… Fuck. He frowned, realizing this Stan was a little bit taller than what he should be. Stan looked down at him, grinning that goofy, endearing grin still. "You're not the real Stan, right?"

Stan tilted his head in surprise, blinking again at the strange question. Kyle chuckled, brushing the hand around Stan's neck to pull him in a little closer. Stan didn't say anything, just smiling as he accepted a soft kiss from Kyle. When they separated Stan just continued to look at Kyle, as if waiting for something. Kyle grinned, letting his hand drop away. "Yeah. You're definitely not the real Stan," he sighed softly, a certain pain in his voice. "Your lips are too soft to be his, and he'd never let me do that to him."

"But you'd like me to let you do that, right?" Stan asked him, Kyle's smile wavering before stretching a little wider.

"Yeah. I would. Come on, I don't have all night," Kyle chuckled, Stan grinning ear to ear as he pressed close, wrapping his strong arms around Kyle and hugging him tight. Kyle let his eyes slip closed at comforting feel of his best friend's embrace, his own hands reaching up to hold Stan snug against him. It was like he was really there, even his smell was perfect, a mix between a fragrant soap and the work of a day in the sun. "Hmph, made you a little too tall… damnit, Stan, why do you have to look so perfect like this?"

"Sorry, Kyle," Stan apologized quietly in his ear, his breath ghosting across Kyle's sensitive flesh. He pulled away, looking his friend up and down and deciding he was wearing too much clothing for comfort. A blink and Stan's jacket instantly disappeared, his toned and slightly muscular arms much more attractive than bulky fabric. Imagination Stan smiled at his appearance, raising his hands up and curiously testing his fingers. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Kyle opened his mouth before hesitating, glancing around at the forest they stood in. "Shit. I don't really want to do it here…" he frowned. No, his first time with Stan- yes, even a fake Stan- needed to be special, perfect even, not just some depraved romp in the woods. Kyle raised a hand and focused his energy, clearing a portion of the land to make way for a large gazebo with hanging curtains to spring into existence, a magnificent bed with silk sheets and a mountain of soft pillows appearing in the center of it.

"Wow, Kyle!" Stan gasped in awe and eagerly bounded over to it, rubbing his hands along the smooth sheets with wonder, like some kind of excited puppy. Kyle took a chance to admire this Stan's backside and the curve of his jeans right before they sloped down to his shapely legs, prowling up slowly behind him. "This is so cool!"

"I'm glad you like it," Kyle smiled honestly, even though he knew this Stan would adore anything Kyle gifted him with. Placing his hand down at the back of Stan's shirt collar, he relished in the shiver that shot up Stan's spine before smoothing his hand down each vertebrae, drawing out a soft noise from his crush. "Get up on the bed, Stan, no need to stand."

"Okay, Kyle," Stan grinned, tossing that effortless smile over his shoulder at Kyle before following his command, jumping up onto his knees in the center of the mattress, his body moving so smoothly and alluringly in his tight fitted clothes… Stan turned to face him again, sitting up on his knees with his hands resting against his thighs, looking pleasant and obedient. "What next?"

Kyle nodded slowly, enjoying the way Stan looked at him with admiration and loyalty, more than thrilled to do whatever Kyle wanted him to. "Come a little closer, undo the buttons for me," Kyle instructed, indicating the trail of them that went down the front of his striped sleeping shirt. Stan smiled and crawled forward, bowing his head a little as he got to work, starting from the top and moving down, meticulously popping each button with loving tenderness. Kyle shut his eyes and focused on really feeling Stan's hands as they slid down his chest, the pause of thumbs and fingers working in tandem, the warmth of his palms when they passed over his now exposed skin… He opened his eyes when Stan finished, finding his crush sitting back and awaiting his next order. He shuddered, overjoyed to have all of Stan's attention on him like this, his gaze so pure and innocent, so- so-

Perfect.

Kyle quivered with excitement, his body responding well to Stan's doting nature. "Strip," he breathed, startled when Stan's clothes simply disappeared without his friend even needing to move. Kyle yelped and covered his face in embarrassment, chastising his overactive mind for wanting to rush straight to the good parts.

"Oh, sorry," Stan apologized sweetly, Kyle peeking between his fingers to find Stan redressed in the handsome black slacks and matching suit jacket he had worn to his prom date with Wendy, his white shirt sporting a handsome blue tie tucked under the collar. His friend sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, his hat still on as well. "Is this better?" he asked, tugging on the knot of his tie slowly to loosen it, his blue eyes focused on Kyle's reaction.

"Yeah, that's… that's good, Stan," Kyle nodded sheepishly, moving his hands away from his face to indulge in his growing need, Stan's gaze dropping to where Kyle's hand went as his own abandoned his tie in favor of undoing his own shirt buttons. He moved faster than he did with Kyle's, but still slow enough to be a tease, his eyes fixated on Kyle rubbing himself over his pajama pants.

"You look like a king," Stan whispered appreciatively, his awed voice soft with amazement. Kyle blushed, ready to dismiss the idea before… Well, it felt kind of nice, to know that's how Stan looked at him with his shirt undone and his pants strained by-

Kyle cleared his throat, standing a little bit straighter as he tried to picture himself in something similar to that stupid outfit Eric had worn when they first discovered this land of possibilities. A billowing cape descended from his shoulders at the same instant a crown circled around his mop of curly red hair, the pajamas beneath his clothes a little bit offsetting but this vision was for Stan and Stan alone, and… yeah, okay, maybe it felt pretty good dressing up. This was his fantasy world, after all, he could be anyone or do anything he wanted! Stan certainly looked impressed, at the very least.

"You should feel humbled to be visited by your king," Kyle boasted in a theatrical voice, sending Stan into a fit of giggles as he shrugged out of his suit jacket, reclining on Kyle's imagined bed with an easy, sweet smile on his face. "Not many will know the honor."

"Oh my god! Dude, cut it out or I won't be able to take you seriously," Stan snorted and stifled the offensive noise in his hand, wrapping his other arm around his stomach to hold in his heaving giggles. Kyle's confidence wavered when that seemed like a reaction a real Stan would have, but this wasn't the real Stan, was it? He lurched forward, snatching up Stan's tie in his hand and yanking on it, his best friend shutting up instantly as he gaped up at Kyle, his blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Then perhaps I ought to teach you some manners," he growled, Stan gawking up at his sly smirk and intense eyes.

"Oh, dude, you don't- you don't have to do that, I'll be good," Stan promised after swallowing thickly, Kyle letting go of his tie after a moment. Kyle raised an eyebrow at him as Stan sat back, sheepish and pacified. Feeling a little embarrassed for snapping at him like that, Kyle cleared his throat again and sat down on the edge of the bed, turning over his shoulder to give Stan a pointed look.

"Oh, really? Prove it," he challenged, Stan nodding quickly and slipping off of the bed, getting onto his knees in front of Kyle. He stiffened in amazement as Stan kneeled before him, his expression apologetic but peaceful as he laid his hands on Kyle's thighs, gently easing his legs apart.

"I'd do anything for you, Kyle, I mean it, dude," he swore, bending down and pressing a kiss to the bulge in Kyle's pants, the young man wincing in surprise at such a forward gesture. He clenched his legs just slightly, gasping as Stan settled himself more comfortably between them, his hands sliding up Kyle's thighs before meeting at his lap, tugging the waistband of his pajamas down just enough.

"Oh-" Kyle gasped softly, his eyes fluttering closed as Stan gently took him into his hands, starting to smoothly rub and stroke his length. His soft hands caressed every inch of him with loving tenderness, his breath ghosting across his heated flesh from the close proximity to his mouth, his blue eyes glittering with love and loyalty for Kyle- it was all nearly too much for him, even if it was just a dream, and not the real Stan adoring him so perfectly. He hunched over a bit, petting Stan's head and feeling the stitching of his knit beanie, the texture so familiar and so lifelike that it was next to impossible to remember that this was just a vivid fantasy and not his dreams coming true.

"Do you like it like this, Kyle?" Stan looked up from his lap, turning his handsome face to his puppeteer, seeking approval for his good behavior. Kyle nodded, cupping Stan's face in his hands and drawing him up closer, kissing him chastely before letting him resume his work. Emboldened by Kyle's reassurance, Stan eagerly went right to work, slipping Kyle into his mouth in a fluid, masterful dive.

Being inside this Stan's mouth was unlike anything Kyle had ever experienced before, the gentle suction coupled with an expert tongue making him see stars in an instant, and yet-

There was no way the real Stan would be as skilled as this Stan, right? To take him straight to the base with room to spare, to not make a single choking sound with each bob of his head, to be so seemingly experienced… Kyle shuddered and gripped Stan's head by the hat, his creation tilting his face slightly up from his curly red hair to look at him in confusion, mouth still full. This Stan was his, only his, and yet even now the perturbing thoughts of Stan being shared around with other people disgusted him, an ache of jealousy over all the people who'd gotten to experience his love before him to get him this experienced twisting up in Kyle's gut.

"Stop it," he growled, and instantly Stan came off, a worried look on his face as he rushed to figure out what displeased Kyle so much. His hands fret against Kyle's thighs, a little droplet of saliva oozing from the corner of his mouth. Fuck, that was cute… Already Kyle could feel that flare up of anger start to dissipate, realizing this Stan meant only to please him and not to be so much like the real Stan, who constantly retold stories of his numerous nights of pleasure and-

"Kyle? Did I do it wrong?" Stan shook slightly, startling Kyle again when his thoughts started to run away from him. Snapping to attention, he looked down at Stan and gave his hat a little pat, his expression tense but his voice soft.

"No, no, I just… That's good enough. We should move on," he stressed, Stan not looking entirely convinced but standing up all the same. His friend stood there with his lips quirked and expression worried, the tension in his shoulders not as arousing as his earlier laxness. Knowing he should help this Stan relax again, Kyle spread his arms wide, Stan's face brightening into a warm smile as he accepted the hug. The weight of him gently eased Kyle onto his back, Stan laying atop him as he nuzzled his cheek to Kyle's chest, their legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

"What would you like me to do?" Stan whispered softly, pressing little kisses to Kyle's chest just underneath the open flap of his shirt, Kyle holding his breath as his heart fluttered away just under the surface. He held Stan for a moment longer, breathing in his comforting scent as he hooked a calf around Stan's leg, keeping him pinned in his grasp.

"Lay out on the bed for me," Kyle commanded, Stan all smiles again as he pulled back and out of Kyle's arms. He sat up slowly, watching as Stan crawled into position, adjusting himself against the pillows as he reclined and got comfortable. Kyle picked at the fabric of his cape, rubbing it between his fingers as he worked up the courage to go through all the way with this silly plan of his, his sweet Stan obediently awaiting his next order. But even then he just lay there, arms pressed stiffly to his sides, legs together, and that just… didn't seem like something Stan would do, not while he was waiting for the attentions of a lover. "That's… that's a start, Stan, but can you like- fuck. Just… relax more? You don't have to be so stiff, just… just lay there. I'll do all the work."

"Uh, oh- okay, I can do that for you, Kyle, if that's what you want," Stan nodded, smiling and letting his body go lax, Kyle watching as he sank a little more comfortably into the sheets. He looked so handsome like this, with his tie askew and his white shirt undone for just the smallest peak at creamy skin underneath, his eyes sparkling with happiness and eagerness to please. Was this how he looked for Wendy, too, on their prom night? Kyle winced, berating himself for remembering that yes, this was the outfit Stan wore to prom, and yes, Stan didn't come home with Kyle's ride that evening. Had she gotten to see him, all laid out and soft, his clothes halfway off and-

" _Fuck_ ," Kyle growled and had to look away, holding his head in his hands until those dark thoughts went away, but every time he tried to remind himself that this Stan was for his eyes only, his logic corrected him that this Stan was just a copy of the real Stan, and the real Stan could never be exclusively Kyle's.

"You're thinking too much, dude," Stan's gentle voice pulled him from his downward spiral, Kyle shooting him a look and finding him near naked, now dressed in just the white tank top he liked to wear under his clothes, and a tight fitting pair of navy blue briefs. Stan smiled, his thighs spreading just so in a teasing display just for Kyle, one that Kyle eagerly appreciated. "Is it better if I'm like this?"

"Yeah, that's… that's better, Stan," Kyle nodded and turned himself over, crawling up over Stan with a soft look. This Stan sported the real Stan's most comfortable ensemble, one saved exclusively for lazy Saturday mornings of pop tarts and videogames after Friday had been spent staying up all night chatting with Kyle about the odds and ends of the universe. Stan tilted his head against a pillow, giving Kyle a show of that little space between the ends of his beanie with slightly overgrown wisps of hair peeking out to the sloping dip of his neck as it transitioned down to the strap of his tank top, his collarbone defined and handsome and exposed just for him. Kyle's heart fluttered and he bent down into the spot Stan offered, his friend sighing breathily into his ear as gentle teeth scraped against his neck.

"Mm, that feels good, dude," Stan encouraged, one of Kyle's hands coming up to brush against his bare shoulder, his mouth latching on and suckling up a small bruise there. He could feel Stan's chest rise up against his own, and Kyle was glad to feel his warmth as Stan's arms raised to wrap around his smaller frame, separated by Kyle's cloak and shirt. "You can leave as many of those on me as you want, Kyle, I'm all yours."

The statement took Kyle a bit by surprise, but he found himself relishing in the whisper of surrender all the same, and as soon as he finished his first he started on the next, glad to make a trail of them up and down Stan's neck and chest. Stan arched into his mouth and clung to him, his breathing shifting more to trembling panting, his body responsive in just the way Kyle had always dreamed it would be.

"You're mine," Kyle murmured to him, Stan's next breath a quiet little laugh of joy, his strong arms squeezing tighter around him.

"I'm yours. Do whatever you want with me, Kyle, please," Stan begged quietly, those words meant for Kyle and Kyle alone. Sitting up to survey what he had to work with, Kyle glanced down Stan's torso more, Stan just smiling happily as he waited for Kyle to continue. A hand slipped up under Stan's undershirt, brushing it upwards in a gentle glide until it bunched just under his armpits, Stan stifling a ticklish giggle when it finally came to rest. Kyle blinked slowly as he appreciated his body, this Stan just the way he imagined him under all his usual layers, but, wait…

Of course this Stan was just the way he imagined. After all, this Stan in and of himself was nothing but Kyle's imaginary version of him, handsome and docile and eager to please… Kyle gripped Stan's shirt tightly, and no matter how real the fabric felt and how warm the skin beneath it seemed, this perfect vision was nothing more than a vision.

"I'm yours," Stan repeated those sickeningly saccharine words with a happy smile, looking absolutely overjoyed to have Kyle's attention on him like this, eager to offer himself to his creator. Kyle quickly withdrew, and as much as he wanted to throw himself at Stan he found himself repulsed, like two magnets draw to each other yet pushed apart at the same time. Stan's expression grew worried again, picking up on Kyle's vacillating confidence. "Kyle? What's the matter? Come on, you want me, right?"

Kyle jerked and let go of his shirt, Stan staying laying there and looking anxious, unable to move without Kyle's permission. "It's- I do, Stan, fuck, I want you so much, but-"

"But what? I'm right here, Kyle, I'm not going anywhere. You can do whatever you want with me. I belong to you, after all," Stan pleaded with him, reasoned with him, begged him to give in already, just like how he wanted to. Kyle desperately wanted to believe those words, and wasn't it desperation that brought him here in the first place? That desperate need to know, even in a fake world like this, just how it felt to lay with his best friend. Stan's hands slid down from Kyle's shoulders to the sides of his arms, the rest of him laying still as he searched Kyle's face for any signs of his resolve cracking. "Please, Kyle. I'm here for  _you_. Let me be the Stan you want."

"But you're not him," Kyle mumbled softly, withdrawing himself from Stan and sitting back from him, yanking the costume off of him as he held his head in his hands again, the crown and cape seemingly like a cruel joke after all this. Stan let out a frustrated sigh and sat up quickly, frowning at Kyle from his spot on the bed.

"Kyle.  _Kyle_ ," Stan insisted until eventually Kyle couldn't ignore him any longer, raising his head slightly. Taking his one chance, Stan reached out and grabbed Kyle's face, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his lips with a grunt of effort, catching Kyle off guard. He yelped into Stan's mouth, and yelped again when Stan pushed him down to the mattress, climbing on top of him as if he had something to prove.

"S-Stan?" Kyle gulped and stared up at him with a fierce blush, not expecting his oh-so-obedient version of Stan to have this feisty characteristic the real Stan sometimes let slip. Stan grinned at him, straddling his lap and sitting heavily on him, leaning over with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're thinking too hard about this. Come on dude, lighten up! You came here to have a good time, right?"

"Right," Kyle swallowed the affirmation, his gaze flicking to where their bodies met, Stan looking cheeky and pleased to be in a position of slight power over Kyle. He ground down on him, Kyle choking on the noise Stan nearly got out of him, his eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Then relax. If you're not going to do it, then  _I_  will," he smiled, putting his hands on Kyle's chest to brace his weight when he leaned in for his next kiss, Kyle holding still through the duration of it even as Stan worked their lips together, hungry for whatever Kyle was willing to give in. "I want you, and I don't care if there's some other version of you out there.  _You're_  my Kyle, and that's good enough for me."

"Stan…" Kyle's voice tapered off into a soft moan as this perfect vision sat up straighter, rolling his hips to get comfortable on him. Kyle's hands found a place to rest on Stan's sides, his warm skin soft and dreamy to the touch. Stan's smile widened, his whole face bright and eager again.

"I love it when you say my name, dude. Please, call me Stan again," he shivered, sliding down to rest on Kyle's thighs, his expert hands finding Kyle's cock again, cradling it and stroking it back to firmness. Kyle clenched under him, forcing his eyes shut again when they tried to flutter open. He tried to picture the real Stan, the slightly-shorter Stan, the Stan with a girlfriend he loved dearly, the Stan with an easy attitude and the most handsome smile on the planet, the Stan he was never allowed to have…

"Stan," he gasped when those hands squeezed him tighter, his whole body jerking in surprise when another set of hands touched his arm.

"Kyle?" Stan asked as he looked down at him, Kyle's eyes impossibly wide as he found Stan standing just next to the bed, fully clothed and surprised to be there in the gazebo with the candy trees just behind him. Kyle gawked, that is until the other Stan reminded him of his presence, stroking him a bit more vigorously to get him back on task.

"W-wait, what? What the hell?! Stan? S-Stan?" Kyle gasped and pushed the almost nude Stan off of him, scrambling for his cape to yank it over his groin, the other Stan blinking in shock at the view he got just a glimpse of. Kyle jerked his head back and forth between the two of them, until they looked at each other.

"You made him shorter than me," the first Stan frowned, the second Stan making a similar face at the comment. First Stan turned the look at Kyle, a crushed expression on his face and devastation in his tone. "But I thought you said you liked the way I looked?"

"Wait, what-"

"Dude, you seriously made me wrong the first time?" second Stan huffed, crossing his arms and looking offended. "How could you get me wrong? You've spent your whole life with me, dude. Seriously, Kyle? You know how tall I am!"

"Hey, I'm not  _wrong_ , Kyle likes how I look! Right? Right, Kyle, you still want me even if I'm a little taller, right?" first Stan demanded an answer, the two pestering Kyle for a response. Yet, given the circumstances, the best Kyle could do was sit there, stunned, his eyes flicking from one Stan to the next as they bickered with each other, their identical voices confusing to follow which one was saying what.

"Sh-shut up!" Kyle shouted suddenly, instantly silencing the two in the middle of their heated argument, both Stans obeying his harsh command. Kyle clutched at his chest, trying to make sense of things now that there wasn't so much noise, and… Oh, of course. It was Imaginationland. Of  _course_  he could make another Stan. He could probably make a hundred Stans, if he wanted to. Collecting himself, he looked between the two again, taking a deep breath. "You're both Stans to me, okay?"

The first Stan sighed with relief at being accepted, the second Stan giving him a sheepish and apologetic shrug for getting so up in arms over it. Kyle took both of them in, his fully clothed vision and his almost nude vision waiting for him to speak again. He had already come this far, and… well, maybe this was what he needed. One Stan reminded him too much of the real Stan, but maybe having two to do with as he pleased would help keep his mind on task…

"Kyle?" second Stan called out softly, starting to look worried. Kyle directed his gaze to him with a small smile, loving how easily Stan in all his forms was able to pick up on the emotions of others around him, and Kyle loved that he always seemed especially sensitive to him. "If you want me to go, I can…"

"No, no, I want you to stay, Stan," Kyle nodded, the second Stan smiling widely as he took a seat on the bed just beside Kyle, leaning over and taking a swift kiss for himself. First Stan cringed at it, a terrified look on his face when Kyle turned to look at him next.

"Oh… so you want me to go, then? I'm sorry I'm too tall, I really am, Kyle-" he started blabbering, still desperate to please him and looking horrified over getting replaced. But Kyle shook his head, sitting up and grabbing the first Stan's arm, yanking him up to him and giving him a rough kiss of his own. The first Stan melted into him, wrapping his arms around him with a happy moan as he took full advantage of the opportunity to make out with Kyle.

"You're both going to stay, Stan. Stans- oh, fuck, we should do something about that," Kyle cringed, the two versions of his crush looking at each other nervously, wondering what Kyle had in store for them. Swiping a tongue across his lips, Kyle took a moment to himself before nodding, pointing at the first Stan. "You're going to be Stan," he explained, before flipping the point to the other. "And you're going to be Stanley."

The two exchanged a look, a silent synchronization between the two of them, before they smiled back at Kyle. "If that's what you want, Kyle," Stan beamed, hugging him again and starting to kiss Kyle's cheek, Stanley patiently waiting his turn with Kyle's other side.

"You can do whatever you want with me too, dude," Stanley promised, taking Kyle's hand and giving it a little squeeze, Stan moving aside for them. Kyle sighed into Stanley's mouth, Stan's hands rubbing his shoulders gently, the both of them eager to please him. "What do you want us to do?"

Kyle pulled away slowly, enjoying the last shivers Stanley's lips sent tingling through his before opening his eyes to look at the two. Choices, choices…

"Stan," Kyle directed, his eager lover perking to attention with his name. Turning slightly, Kyle reclined on his mountain of pillows, his hands folding up and behind his head. His two Stans locked eyes on his body, and Kyle couldn't help the flattered grin on his face at being so admired. "I want you to strip Stanley for me."

"Okay, Kyle," Stan giggled and moved carefully over Kyle's legs, walking up to his counterpart with a pleased expression on his face. The two smiled at each other, Stanley sitting up straight as Stan got to work, starting with his jacket. Stan's hands slid under the brown cloth, pausing at the curve of Stanley's shoulders before coaxing the fabric down Stanley's arms, the shorter one shivering at the change in temperature as he was left in his tee-shirt, his jacket pooled around his wrists. Kyle watched on, feeling a twinge low in his belly as he focused on Stanley's backside, his spine just a trail of little bumps under his black shirt, and no matter how many times he observed his love being disrobed, it felt just as magical as the first. A thought came to him, and he blushed at the idea, but, hey, this was his imagination, right?

"Kiss him?" he asked quietly, Stanley turning over his shoulder in surprise as Stan paused, his hands already slipped under the front of Stanley's shirt. They blinked at him in tandem before sharing a look, Stanley's face cracking into a grin as Stan took on an adoring, happy look.

"Sure, okay," Stanley consented, tilting his face up for Stan to bend down and meet, both of them connecting with quiet noises. As Stan's hands continued to climb up Stanley's chest, Stanley's reached up for Stan's face, cupping him tenderly for a better angle. Kyle's breath caught in his throat, his hands clenched into fists behind his head as he watched his Stans make out with each other chastely, Stan nearly purring with bliss over being able to fulfill Kyle's orders after such a long build up, and Stanley just glad for the attention. Shivering, Kyle adjusted himself, a hand smoothing down his front to grip himself gently, too lost in his monitoring to think about the logistics of the sight before him.

Stan wasn't about to leave his task unfinished though, Stanley breathing a little harder when he was finally given some space, Stan swiping his shirt over his head before dropping down for his jeans. Kyle couldn't even bring himself to blink in case it would make this erotic vision disappear forever, Stanley guided to his feet so Stan could yank his pants down, Kyle honing in on the brick red briefs this version wore. The two matched so handsomely in their hats, Stan still wearing his white shirt and navy briefs, Stanley near nude in just his red ones once Stan made quick work of his shoes and socks.

"What next, Kyle?" Stanley asked, both of them looking upon him now, and Kyle certainly didn't miss the way they glanced simultaneously to where his hand gripped and pumped his cock. Relishing in the attention, Kyle put a cocky smirk on his face and held his free hand out, a bottle of lube appearing in his palm.

"Stanley," he nodded to his second love, absently noting that the discarded clothes had simply vanished once their purpose had been completed. Stanley accepted the bottle, waiting patiently for instructions with it. "Prep Stan for me. Stan, I miss your mouth, so come put it back to better use."

Stan nearly squealed with excitement, and while that would have been unsettling earlier, Kyle found it rather endearing how excited Stan got to fulfill his purpose. "Oh, Kyle!" he moaned dreamily, resuming his place between Kyle's legs before going right in, Stanley moving behind him to get to work. Kyle tucked his lower lip under his teeth as he laid back to observe, Stan eagerly sucking him down with that masterful technique that Kyle didn't care to know where it originated from.

"Hold still, okay?" Stanley encouraged his other self, his fingers hooking into the briefs and tugging them down, Stan making a noise around Kyle's cock that sent shivers tingling up his body. Kyle couldn't figure out where he wanted to look more, at his cock disappearing and reappearing in Stan's bobbing mouth or at Stanley's lubed up fingers where they teased a spot just beyond where Kyle could see. He propped an elbow against one of his pillows and rolled his cheek against his curled hand, the other one reaching down to pet Stan's head soothingly, easing his pace down to a slow suckle so he could really savor the moment.

"Mph!" Stan squeaked around Kyle, his eyes blown wide suddenly as his cheeks went red, Stanley pausing behind him. Kyle chewed on his lower lip, determining that Stanley must have breached the entrance Kyle had dreamed of for countless nights. Stan trembled in his lap, breathing hard through his nose as he slowly resumed his task, little noises escaping around Kyle's cock in his mouth as he struggled to continue. Stanley looked a bit hesitant to work his other half open, but when he caught Kyle staring at him he winced into action with a determined look, pushing and pulling his two fingers in and out at a steady pace.

"Does that feel good, Stan?" Kyle murmured, Stan vigorously nodding his head with an exaggerated moan, Stanley smiling and shoving his fingers in a little rougher, Stan's moan spiking up into another yelp at the pressure. Stroking his head, Kyle smiled down at him, appreciating his red cheeks and resolved expression, the drool seeping around his lips catching a bit of light. "You want more?"

Stan slid his head off of Kyle then, his expression nothing but pure adoration and eagerness as he sat back firmly on Stanley's fingers, Kyle wondering just how many were able to fit inside him now. "Please, oh, please, dude, I want whatever you'll give me, ah-" he shuddered, working his hips a little bit just the way Kyle liked to see, Stanley using his free hand to grip Stan's shoulder to hold him steady.

"You want this?" Kyle grinned, his hand finding himself at the same time Stan's gaze dropped down to him. He nodded again, quivering like a half-trained dog trying to resist a juicy meal, tail wagging with eyes eager but the need to please the only thing holding him back.

"Do you have to tease me like that?" Stanley chuckled from over Stan's shoulder, Kyle shifting his gaze to blink at him in surprise, having not expected his input. Stanley grinned, leaning in a putting his mouth over some of the marks Kyle had left on his counterpart, Stan gasping as he tensed up under the gentle gnawing. "I want you too, Kyle, please don't make me wait too long…"

"You'll both have me, but Stan's waited long enough, huh, Stan?" Kyle focused on the task at hand, Stan choking on a soft mewl of disappointment when Stanley's fingers slipped from him.

"Please, Kyle," he begged, his voice wrecked with denied arousal, his eyes almost tearing up. Kyle gasped softly, sitting up and hugging him close, glad to feel those strong arms he loved so much wrap around him. "I'm yours, dude, I'm all yours, fuck… Kyle, please-  _fuck me."_

Kyle froze, staring at him head on as he pulled back, searching for the truth in that statement. Stan was…  _This_  Stan was his, yes. That's what was important right now, not the fact that this Stan wasn't his Stan, no matter how much they tried to convince him this was reality. This really was nothing but a dream, but- Kyle grit his teeth, the two looking worriedly back at him as he wavered on the edge,  _again_ , and...

"That's right," Kyle muttered angrily, grabbing Stan's shirt strap and yanking him in, crashing their lips together hard enough to almost hurt as much as his heart, Stan yelping but reciprocating as best he could. Stanley was smart to get out of the way as Kyle rolled Stan over, pinning him to the mattress and forcing his legs apart with his body, Stan grunting at the sudden roughness. Kyle jerked back, not caring if he got a little caught on Stan's briefs from where they were still cinched around his thighs, his hands gripping Stan's marked neck tightly. "You're  _mine_!"

"Y-yes!" Stan choked, sounding a little scared but still into this, shaking slightly as Kyle squeezed a little bit. But Stan didn't try to fight him off, didn't try to push him away, Stanley watching on silently with wide eyes as Kyle suffocated his other. "I'm -yours, Kyle-"

"Kyle!" Stanley suddenly interjected, silent no more when Stan couldn't keep his eyes open, Stanley's hands pulling Kyle back before the other version of himself could get hurt. Kyle panted from exertion, whirling on Stanley and yanking him in for a bruising kiss of his own, Stanley accepting it no matter how harsh it was.

"You're mine too, Stanley. You're  _mine_ ," he growled, Stan panting softly on the bed as Kyle had his way with Stanley's face, Stanley letting his creator do as he wished. Kyle jerked back, focusing once more on Stan and ignoring the way he winced. Stan mumbled something softly, an agreement maybe, as Kyle ripped his briefs down the rest of the way. "You're mine, mine… mine-"

"Kyle," Stanley murmured softly into his ear as he hugged Kyle tenderly, Kyle panting as a tear slipped down his cheek, Stanley cradling him gently as he slowly came off his high. "It's okay to be upset with us… If it helps, you can keep going, but- I love you, Kyle."

"I love you, Kyle," Stan repeated, still laying in front of Kyle patiently, obediently, wearing nothing but his hat and tank top, not at all afraid. Stanley brushed a hand through Kyle's hair, stroking him tenderly.

"The other one, the… real one, we know he's hurt you," Stanley continued in a gentle whisper, Kyle wincing in his hold as he spoke kindly, tenderly to him. Stan's hand brushed against Kyle's thigh, the closest part he could reach without moving too much. "But we love you, Kyle, and if you want to take your anger for him out on us, then do it. We'll still love you."

"I-" Kyle choked, his shoulders sagging and his head drooping forward, leaning against Stanley's shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-"

"It's okay Kyle, it's okay," Stan shushed him patiently, Kyle lifting his gaze just slightly to see if he was telling the truth. Baby blue eyes looked back at him, Stan's blue eyes, or at least a perfect replica of them… Kyle gently pulled out of Stanley's hold, his love watching him carefully. "I still love you, I still want you, Kyle."

"You look just like him," Kyle murmured under his breath, reaching out and brushing a little bit of Stan's bangs out of his eyes, earning a little grin out of Stan.

"Isn't that kind of the point? But I'm not him," Stan nodded slowly, wiggling himself down until his body met with Kyle's, Kyle dropping his gaze at the words to settle on looking at Stan's lower half. "You can do what you've always wanted to do to him, to  _me_ , Kyle. I'm yours."

"We both are," Stanley repeated, taking Kyle's hand and guiding it to Stan, showing him where to touch to get little gasps and soft moans. Kyle watched his trembling hand as it traced lower, lower, ghosting over the forbidden area he'd never truly get to know, Stanley's hand retreating once Kyle found the place just for him. Stan rolled his head aside, the same way he'd done earlier, showing off all of the manifestations of his belonging to Kyle, Kyle's marks dark red and purple against the other handprints that were slowly starting to fade.

"I'm yours. Do whatever you want to me," Stan encouraged in that same dreamy voice, even after Kyle had done something so awful to him. Kyle flicked his gaze back to the slick spot his fingers brushed against, getting a look at himself still standing straight out, and…

"I want you," Kyle told Stan softly, knowing that even as the two heard his words, the one they really were meant for would never have such an opportunity. He grit his teeth then, Stan gasping with renewed excitement as Kyle pushed one thigh further apart, taking hold of himself and lining up with him.

"I'm yours, I'm yours, I- ah!" Stan tipped his head back as Kyle slid in easily, his lips stretching into a breathy smile when he finally got what he wanted. Stanley smiled with relief, petting a hand down Kyle's back to encourage him, Stan arching slightly to get comfortable as his legs wrapped around Kyle's lower back. "Yeah, dude, that's- mm, that's what I wanted, yes… Thank you, Kyle."

"Stan," Kyle gasped quietly, bottomed out and shuddering inside of his best friend, his sweet Stan who wanted nothing more than to please him. Stan twitched around him, clenching around his cock as hard as he could, tight and warm just for Kyle. "Stan-"

"I'm here, dude," Stan encouraged, cheeks red but eyes soft and sweet, and Kyle adored him for that. He kissed him once, chastely, pulling back slightly to hoist Stan's hips up a little higher before thrusting in once more, the bed jostling beneath the force. Stan gasped and tossed his head back with a breathy noise, his neck sloping and beautiful, just the way Kyle imagined it. "G-go as hard as you want, I can take it. Oh, Kyle-"

" _Stan_ ," Kyle grunted over him as he started building a rhythm, bracing his weight on his hands on either side of Stan's head, his friend holding him inside like a vice. Stanley panted softly next to them as he watched Kyle go at his other half, breathlessly waiting his turn to experience the pleasure Stan received from Kyle.

"Oh, f-fuck, Kyle, oh God,  _there_ , more-" Stan begged, writhing on the sheets as Kyle followed his desperate guidance, the bed squeaking with each sharp thrust as Kyle shut his eyes tight, struggling to meet his friend's gaze as he masturbated with his body. Stan let out a whiny noise and arched especially high, shaking violently as Kyle's rolling hips abused a tender spot inside of him, his voice strained from crying out so much now.

" _Stan,_ fuck-" Kyle clenched his eyes shut even tighter, his hands gripping the sheets angrily as Stan's moans filled his ears, his thrusts becoming a bit more sporadic and wild.

"Kyle, d-dude, please, please I want all of you, oh, Kyle," Stan continued to babble on and on until Kyle smacked a hand over his mouth, Stan's senseless pleas turning into an enthusiastic groan of pleasure.

"Shush," Kyle commanded, Stan whimpering under his hand and shutting his eyes, Kyle watching him as he reached his peak. Stan's legs snapped against Kyle's lower back from where they were locked together, his whole body convulsing like a shockwave as he finally met his end, releasing himself all over his bunched white tank top.

"Mmph-!" he gasped behind Kyle's hand before sagging to the pillows, still managing to make tired little whines as Kyle worked his ass raw, fucking him roughly into the sheets even though Stan had already finished. Kyle bucked into him sharply, Stan humming as he took everything Kyle had to give. Kyle's hand slipped from his mouth to the sheets again as he bent forward, finally feeling close. " _Dude_ …"

"You're mine," Kyle whispered as at last he let his control slip, Stan yelping softly into his ear as he came inside, Stan quivering as he could feel it, feel Kyle lay claim to him. Kyle sagged, letting himself go limp and keep Stan pinned there under him, Stan's legs slowly unhooking from his back to lay sprawled apart on each side. Kyle panted, managing to sniff between breaths to relax in Stan's comforting scent, his comfortable heat twitching on occasion around him.

"Oh, fuck, dude," Stanley swallowed next to them, Kyle rolling his head aside to glance at him, finding Stanley's hand in his briefs and his eyes drinking in the spectacle. Kyle smirked tiredly, getting up from Stan and earning a whimper as he pulled out, and bless Imaginationland for not needing normal recovery times. Stanley caught his eyes and blushed as Kyle turned to him, but didn't move away when Kyle stroked his arm.

"Ready for your turn?" he teased with a light laugh, Stanley grinning cheekily back at him before swooping in for a kiss.

"Always, Kyle. I'll always be here for you, you can have me whenever you want," Stanley promised, Kyle's smile dropping slightly as he continued to look at him, but all the same he pulled Stanley into position, setting him doggy-style and hovering over Stan, who smiled sleepily up at them.

"You two don't actually need preparation, do you?" Kyle commented idly from behind Stanley, his vision glancing back at him in surprise as Kyle spread his cheeks.

"Well, technically we probably don-oh!" Stanley shouted in alarm as Kyle plunged right in, his body clenching in surprise at the sudden, rough intrusion. Stanley's pained gasp didn't even give Kyle pause, and he gripped Stanley's hips roughly for leverage as he started up a brutal, rough pace. "Oh, shit! F-fuck,  _Kyle_!"

The bed jostled as Kyle drove himself hard into Stanley, his vision panting and struggling to keep up with the intense stimulation, eventually finding strength in himself to rock backwards on each of Kyle's thrusts, moaning as each clap against his backside nearly tipped him over the edge even so soon. Kyle reached forward and swat Stanley's beanie off, the hat discarded next to them as he took to pulling on Stanley's hair with vicious determination. Stanley's head remained almost constantly tipped back from the rough pulling, but the look on his face was clear enough that he loved every second of being man-handled by Kyle, his throaty groans of bliss another dead giveaway.

"Dude, oh,  _dude_ , s-slow down, I wanna- I wanna last-" he choked, rocking himself back on Kyle as he continued to plunge in, ignoring Stanley's panted request in favor of brutally fucking him raw, absently noting how easy this was here in this world, to fuck his love senseless without so much as a courtesy of prepping him. Kyle gripped Stanley's hair and gave him another sharp yank, Stanley coming up off of his hands as Kyle pulled him around.

"You're mine," Kyle growled into his ear, Stanley's back arched spectacularly as he balanced shakily on his knees, Kyle vigorously fucking him from behind with his hand fisted in his hair. Stanley gasped as a sharp buck nearly sent him toppling over, were it not for Kyle's other hand wrapping around his chest and giving him a firm pinch, his gasp transitioning into a pained little whimper as Kyle roughly toyed with his nipple. "I get to do whatever I want to you, isn't that right, Stanley?"

"Y-yes, dude, any- oh, fuck," Stanley gasped, his eyes slipping shut before fluttering open, his mouth hanging open as he pressed his back against Kyle's chest. Stan seemed to have finally started to recover beneath the two of them, looking up with those pretty blue eyes as he watched Kyle fuck his counterpart. 'Any-thing you want, I'm- yours-"

"Then shush," Kyle hissed, dropping Stanley, who just barely had time to catch himself over Stan. He slapped a hand hard on Stanley's ass the next time he thrust in, Stanley gasping at the harsh blow. Stan reached up and helped keep Stanley steady, the help much appreciated as Kyle spanked him again, again, each jerk of his hips accompanied by a resounding slap. "Who do you belong to?"

"Ah-! You,  _you_ , Kyle, y- ah!" he shouted, his face twisted up from pain and pleasure combined, Kyle's face setting into an angry scowl as Stanley accepted each smack with a hearty whine. When he couldn't keep his head up he let his whole upper body sag, his ass arched up high still for Kyle as he lay smushed on Stan's chest, who trembled as he watched Kyle continue to work.

"Louder!" Kyle snapped at him, shivering as Stanley clenched tighter around him, close to the edge.

"You!" he shouted once more, Stan murmuring quiet encouragement to him as Stanley's voice cracked with bliss when the next blow hit him. His thighs trembled as they struggled to support Kyle's weight as he thrust in harder, his ass more red on one side as Kyle pushed the cheeks apart, trying to get just that much deeper into him. Everything about these two were perfect for him, from their eagerness to please him to their perfect tightness, from their gasping voices to their raven-black hair…

Kyle squeezed Stanley's slight love handles a little tighter as he dragged him back again onto his cock, Stanley sobbing with pleasure now as he rapidly came undone, needing just one, two, three more thrusts to spill himself. Stan gasped under him as Stanley's mess splurt out between them, Kyle too preoccupied to ease up on him. These two, these Stans… he shuddered, screwing his eyes shut as he tried not to think, desperately wanting those cruel, tormenting thoughts to remain shut out of his mind forever, to give him just a bit of space to enjoy his moment with Stan.

"K-yle," Stanley choked on the word, Kyle rocking himself in graceless thrusts up against his back side, Stan grunting under him at being jostled at the same time. Kyle stared at the back of Stanley's neck, knowing that if he could see his face this moment would be ruined. Like this, even this imaginary Stan could have been his real Stan, his favorite Stan…

He leaned in and bit down hard on Stanley's neck, Stanley crying out as Kyle unloaded in him, taking out every pent up feeling he had on him. Stanley took everything Kyle had to offer until Kyle was reduced to putty behind him, needing a short few seconds to gather himself enough to pull back.

"Oh, Kyle," Stan murmured under Stanley, holding his counterpart still and steady as Kyle slipped out, limp and spent from the two of them. Stan smiled up at him, but the look soon turned to surprise when he caught Kyle's eyes. "Kyle-"

"Go. Both of you. Now," Kyle gasped through his tears, hiding his face in his hands as he waited for them to protest, waited for them to beg to hold him and tell him they loved him again.

When he pulled his hands away he found himself in his bed at home, his pajamas on and his body tucked under his soiled sheets.

* * *

 

"Coming!" Stan's voice shouted from inside the apartment, Kyle hugging himself in his thin coat as he stood on the doorstep, his face turned away from the biting cold of the late night around him. He listened to the scuffle on the other side of the door, knowing Stan always paused to check who was outside before opening his home and heart to them. "Kyle? Woah, jesus dude, what're you doing out here?"

"Can I come in?" Kyle muttered quietly under his breath, staring at Stan's feet as the door swung open wider.

"Of course, dude- woah, Kyle?" Stan gasped, those warm hands Kyle loved so dearly cupping his face, tipping Kyle's head back to look at him in wonder. "Kyle… have you been- crying? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Can I please come in," Kyle repeated, Stan nodding quickly and slipping inside, waiting for Kyle to follow before shutting the heavy door against the cold. Stan flung his robe off quickly, standing there in his hat, white tank top, and red and blue check boxer shorts in front of him. The fuzzy material that smelled of nothing but comfort and distant memories dropped down over Kyle's shoulders like a cape fit for a king, Kyle tugging the edges closer around him to warm up.

"Come on dude, lets- here, come sit with me, Kyle," Stan coaxed him to the little living room, a video game paused on the TV screen in front of them. Stan disappeared into the kitchenette for a moment before reappearing with a mug of what Kyle could always assume was chocolate milk. He accepted the drink, letting the warm ceramic cup breathe life back into him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, acknowledging both Stan's offering and his patience for Kyle to open up in time. Stan smiled tenderly at him, sitting a little bit closer before wrapping an arm around Kyle's shoulders, giving him a little squeeze as he tucked Kyle under his wing.

"No problem, dude," he assured his best friend with a kind smile, one Kyle wanted to kiss to see if it was as soft as a dream's. He took a small sip of the cup before lowering it to his lap, staring at his jeans and the way the material clashed with his sleeping shirt.

"Stan?" he called softly, his friend always there to catch his life line, no matter how far out Kyle felt himself drifting.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" he whispered, Stan looking a little bit surprised, but not against the idea.

"Sure man, I mean, Wendy went to sleep a bit ago, she's got this meeting tomorrow she wanted to be well-rested for."

"That's fine, I'll just take the couch," Kyle nodded slowly, taking another small sip as Stan worked a smile on his face, patting Kyle's shoulder before withdrawing his arm.

"Yeah, okay, dude. I'll stay with you, if you want," he grinned that sweet, sunshine smile of his again, the only smile on the planet Kyle ever wanted to see. No fakes would ever be as warm and inviting as this smile…

"You don't have to," Kyle shook his head slightly, letting his hair rustle with the movement. Stan scoffed, rearing his head back a bit in surprise, that smile still on his face.

"Dude. I'm staying with you, Kyle. I'll always be here for you," he chuckled, picking up his controller again, settling against the couch but keeping the pause menu up, giving Kyle an opportunity to voice whatever was troubling him. Kyle just stared into his drink, eventually leaning against Stan's side as he curled up in his robe, in his scent, in his warmth, the realness of it soothing and horrible all at once. Stan let him cuddle there, resuming his game when Kyle's time to talk passed them, Kyle just staring at the blurry screen through his fresh tears, not allowing any of them to spill down his cheeks and disturb his one love.

"Thanks, Stan," he mumbled quietly, his voice drowned out by the game. Stan didn't say anything to him, just smiling as he went about his business, mindful to his friend yet oblivious to his plight. Kyle glanced at him, but couldn't bring his gaze to Stan's face, knowing he wouldn't find what he was looking for there.

This Stan, the real Stan, lay his head atop Kyle's in the dark loading screen to follow, his mannerisms all perfectly Stan, with his tender spot for his best friend and sensitivity to Kyle, with his doting and loyal nature… Kyle let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes as the loading screen transitioned back to game play, Stan sitting right there and yet feeling further than ever.

"... You're upset about the move, aren't you?" Stan murmured when Kyle nearly caught himself dozing off, reality coming back to him. Stan had the game paused again, and as much as he didn't want to, Kyle sat up, eventually lifting his gaze to Stan's face.

"I just wish you would've told me sooner," he muttered, Stan smiling a worried but sympathetic smile.

"It took me off guard too, dude, I told you as soon as we got confirmation... "

"When am I even going to see you again?" Kyle huffed, hating the hurt in his hoarse voice, hating Stan for leaving him behind, for belonging to someone else. Stan's smile wavered, his hand gently coming to rest on Kyle's thigh. Kyle stared at it, hating that soft hand, too.

"I'm here right now…"

"You know that's not what I mean," Kyle hissed under his breath, putting his half-empty cup down so his shaking hands wouldn't risk dropping it. Stan sighed next to him, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to give Kyle an answer that would please him.

"We can skype or something, maybe?" Stan offered, and even though Kyle knew he wouldn't like any answer other than 'we could run away together then', he found himself resenting that one the most. Kyle looked down at Stan's boxer shorts, reaching out and pinching up just a little bit of the cloth, wanting something of Stan's to hold onto, as if that would tether Stan to him for the rest of eternity.

"Just forget it," Kyle mumbled, shutting his eyes as he brought his knees up to his chin, resting his head there as he clung to Stan's underwear. His friend continued to watch him for a bit before easing back, knowing he couldn't comfort Kyle more.

"Maybe we can see each other some other way, or… I'm sure Wendy and I can set some travel time aside to come see you," Stan bargained, Kyle remaining silent throughout it all, until the silence weighed too heavily on him.

"Yeah. Maybe there's some way," he agreed, Stan giving his back a little pat before withdrawing, shutting the game station off and sending them both into darkness.

"I gotta head back up to Wendy… You gonna be okay out here, dude?" Stan asked, turning his cellphone on to use as a flashlight. Kyle looked up at him, Stan's face obscured in the dark.

"Yeah. Can I keep your robe?" he asked quietly, able to hear Stan's little chuckle as he watched Kyle hug it closer to him.

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning, Kyle."

"See you, Stan," Kyle mumbled, watching as the love of his life walked right out, leaving him in the cold dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you enjoyed this! Your feedback fuels me!


End file.
